dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Axis Fleet
Neo Zeon is a term given to two seperate armed uprisings involving forces from the old Principality of Zeon. These uprisings occured at two different times in the Universal Century continuity, once just after the defeat of the Titans and another formed six years after the defeat of the first Neo Zeon movement. The First Neo ZeonEdit :Main article: Axis Zeon http://images.wikia.com/gundam/images/6/65/Axis-Zeon-logo.pngSeveral more years passed as the Titans reigned with brute force. In U.C. 0088, the Titans were defeated by the AEUG. The Axis Zeon (or simply Axis) were remnant members of the Pricipality of Zeon who, for various reasons, retreated to the giant asteroid Axis, at the end of the One Year War. Most members of this group seek to forcibly re-establish the Principality of Zeon. They were led by Haman Karn, who was chosen to rule over the Principality supporters, until Mineva Lao Zabi, remaining survivor of the Zabi family, became old enough to do so on her own. However, Minerva was merely Haman's puppet and tool to establish her right to lead. Axis returned to the Earth Sphere on October 12, U.C. 0087, during the height of the Earth Federation's civil war, the Gryps Conflict. Both the Titans and the AEUG were eager to ally with the Axis fleet, thus virtually doubling their fleet. The AEUG was the first group to open negotiations with Axis, but failed as Haman chose to side with the Titans. Later, the AEUG secretly opened a second round of negotiations, where Haman agreed to assist them against the Titans. In truth, Haman's goal was to play the Titans and the AEUG against each other, so that whichever side emerged victorious would be sufficiently weakened, allowing her forces to overcome them and seize control of the Earth sphere. For the next year or so, the bulk of the Earth Federation's military fought the newly created Neo Zeon army, led by the former anti-Titans group, Karaba and surviving members of the AEUG from the Gryps Conflict, as a group of young civilians from the Shangri-La colony, lead by Judau Ashta, joined the Argama's crew, becoming the pilots of the Federation's new MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam , which struck a severe blow on Neo Zeon's forces. Despite this, many inside the Federation government chose to appease Haman, even after Haman dropped a colony in Dublin, as a show of Neo Zeon's strength and having their forces prevent all civilian attempts from evacuating to further the act. This caused massive civilian casualties that resulted in the near genocide of Dublin's population, had Karaba not intervened and rescued some of the civilians with the Audhumla before the Colony hit while the AEUG held off Haman's forces. Haman's movement, however, didn't go as planned, due to the rebellion of Glemy Toto (the self-proclaimed clone of Gihren Zabi), which resulted in a Neo Zeon civil war, thus concluding the first Neo Zeon movement after both had died during the final battle against the AEUG. :See also the article for First Neo Zeon War and Glemy Faction for more details. Notable FiguresEdit *Haman Karn *Glemy Toto *Mashymre Cello *Chara Soon *Gottn Goh *Elpeo Ple *Puru Two *Rakan Dahkaran *Illia Pazom Mobile WeaponsEdit *AMA-01X Jamru Fin *AMX-003 Gaza-C *AMX-004 Qubeley *AMX-004-2 Qubeley Mark II *AMX-004-3 Qubeley Mark II *AMX-004G Qubeley Mass Production Type *AMX-006 Gaza-D *AMX-008 Ga-Zowmnn *AMX-009 Dreissen *AMX-011 Zaku III *AMX-011S Zaku III Custom *AMX-014 Doven Wolf *AMX-015 Geymalk *AMX-101 Galluss-J *AMX-102 Zssa *AMX-103 Hamma Hamma *AMX-104 R-Jarja *AMX-107 Bawoo *AMX-109 Capule *AMX-117L Gazu-L *AMX-117R Gazu-R *MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mark II *MS-06F Zaku II *MS-09G Dowadge *MS-14J ReGelg *NRX-044 Asshimar *NZ-000 Quin Mantha *RMS-099B Schuzrum Dias *RMS-106 Hizack *RMS-108 Marasai *RMS-119 EWAC Zack "Eye-Zack" *RMS-192M Zaku Mariner The Second Neo ZeonEdit :Main article: Second Neo Zeon War http://images.wikia.com/gundam/images/4/49/Neo-zeon-emblem.gifIn U.C. 0093, Zeon Zum Deikun's son, Casval Rem Deikun (aka Zeon's legendary ace, Char Aznable, the "Red Comet"), created a second Neo Zeon. This movement was founded under the ceremonial goal of "speeding up" the space migration of all of humanity, so the theoretical evolution of humanity into Newtypes could be realized. Char's plan involved a series of massive asteroid drops against the Earth, ultimately leading to an eternal nuclear winter, rendering the planet uninhabitable. The final collision attempt was to involve the Axis asteroid, headquarters of the previous Neo Zeon movement. The plan was ultimately foiled by the Federation's Londo Bell taskforce, headed by Bright Noa, and his old adversary from the One Year War, Amuro Ray, when Amuro managed to push the falling Axis away, sacrificing himself and killing Char in the process (while their deaths were never officially confirmed in the movie, their deaths are confirmed in the novelization of Char's Counterattack). Notable FiguresEdit *Char Aznable II *Nanai Miguel *Gyunei Guss *Quess Paraya *Rezin Schnyder Mobile WeaponsEdit *AMS-119 Geara Doga *MSN-03 Jagd Doga *MSN-04 Sazabi *NZ-333 Alpha Azieru *RMS-116H Hobby Hizack Ships of Char's Neo ZeonEdit *Musaka-class cruiser *Rewloola-class The SleevesEdit :Main article: Laplace Conflict/Third Neo Zeon War http://images.wikia.com/gundam/images/f/f4/Sleeves-logo.pngThe remnants of the Second Neo Zeon Movement fell into isolation for two years under the leadership of Full Frontal, a Cyber Newtype altered to look like the missing in action Char Aznable. They were revived in U.C. 0096 as "The Sleeves" because of the ornate sleeve designs on their mobile suits. They began their revival with an attack on the Anaheim Electronics colony Industrial 7, searching for a mysterious object only known as "Lapalace's Box", said to be the only thing that could topple the Earth Federation. However, their attack on the colony would be thwarted by a combination of the Londo Bell taskforce, the Federation's special forces unit ECOAS, and the Vist Foundation's RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. At the end of the ''Laplace Conflict, ''in U.C. 0100, the Republic of Zeon officially rejoined the Earth Federation, and this would effectively be the end of Zeon movements until their re-emergency as Mars Zeon/Oldsmobile in U.C.0120. Notable FiguresEdit *Full Frontal *Suberoa Zinnerman *Marida Cruz *Angelo Sauper *Flaste Schole *Gilboa Sant *Hill Dawson Mobile WeaponsEdit *AMA-X7 Shamblo *AMS-119 Geara Doga *AMS-129 Geara Zulu *AMS-129M Zee Zulu *AMX-004G Qubeley Mass Production Type *AMX-003 Gaza-C *AMX-006 Gaza-D *MS-06V Zaku Tank *MS-09G Dowadge *MSN-06S Sinanju *NZ-666 Kshatriya *RMS-106 Hizack *RMS-106CS Hizack Custom *RMS-119 EWAC Zack "Eye-Zack" *YAMS-132 Rozen Zulu Category:Organizations